Something Valuable
by Aceidia
Summary: Ulquiorra walks down the white hallways of Las Noches and the world around him is filled with trash. GrimmUlqui One-Shot


For my Friend, Tsari Torment.

Thank you for the cover art. Enjoy.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked down the white hallways of Las Noches, blank look on his face as he passed by numerous Fracciones and various hollows. The world was full of rubbish whom all impeded his journey.

He had been on his way to a meeting with Aizen when he heard the whispers of the other hollows all of whom had told him Grimmjow had been demoted from the Espada. _And he has been replaced with Luppi. What a blow to his pride… _Ulquiorra thought, making his way to the corridor where Grimmjow's room was. His Fracciones rooms in the same place so they were never to far from one another.

Ulquiorra glanced around and seeing no one, he gently knocked on Grimmjow's door.

The door remained closed.

Ulquiorra frowned. _He had better not be hiding. I cannot let Aizen believe he has finally crushed him. The pride of that cat is so strong that even I cannot compare. _

He knocked again. A little louder this time.

Finally, the door opened to reveal the blue-haired Esapda whom looked as if he had not slept all night. "What?"

Ulquiorra stepped silently inside the room and closed the door.

He turned to the other Esapada and frowned. "Grimmjow, what happened to your arm? Where is it?"

"Tousen cut if off as punishment." Grimmjow growled, still wishing to march to that Soul Reaper's room and remove the eyes he didn't use anyway. But if he did, he would surely be killed and Grimmjow knew better than to go picking useless fights he could win. "But, if I kill Luppi, I can have my rank back. Or so Aizen told me."

"Good." Ulquiorra stated, walking over to the chair in the corner of the small room. Grimmjow had originally been offered the whole corridor to himself, however, he took it and divided it up. About even. He got the larger room, being he King.

"So,?" Grimmjow asked, turning to face the Fourth who was studying him. "What should we do about Luppi."

Ulquiorra's frown disappeared and he laced his fingers together, placing them in his lap. "Nothing. Luppi is a fool. Aizen shall want you back. It is in his nature. The moment he learns that Luppi is less powerful and an honest pain. In fact, he is a mere child."

"True." Grimmjow wanted to yell and scream over the fact, but it were best to keep quite. "And he will no doubt be replaced in time, right?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra said. Pleased that he understood even in his inner-furry. "And, Grimmjow, I am sorry your pride has been hurt."

"Right. You are going to go back to your room and laugh like you do everyday when you are alone."

"No. Not this time." Ulquiorra watched the Sixth stagger back as green eyes met his own.

"But…" Grimmjow was lost for words.

"Why?" Ulquiorra finished for him.

"Yes!"

"Shh! You shouldn't yell." The Fourth instructed, putting a finger to his own lips. "I wish not to laugh in my own quarters about this matter as…"

"As what?" Grimmjow had never heard Ulquiorra hesitate in such a manner before.

"As, occasionally," Ulquiorra glanced away, "in the trash, one may find something of exquisite value."

Grimmjow froze. What was he hearing?

"Are you…" He began, his voice shaking.

"Yes." Ulquiorra said, his face as blank as a paper. "I love you, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"And you say that with the same expression you told me I was nothing but trash…" Grimmjow pointed out, walking over to the chair to stare down at the Fourth who was staring back with the same blank look. "See, like that."

"And what is wrong with this look." Ulquiorra asked.

"Because, you just told me you loved me and didn't bat an eye."

"So?"

"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow sighed, his hand coming to rest on the arm of the white chair. "That's not how you tell someone you love them. And how I believe you is the fact that you have let me use just your name when we are alone. And your ceros miss by inches."

"Of course they have to miss." Ulquiorra stated, not noticing how much the Sixth was invading his personal space. "For it would be wrong of me to be-"

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow bent down and gently kissed the one person who he never dreamed would have even cared for him in the least. He reached a hand out and grabbed the back of the chair as it almost fell over. _Honestly, Ulquiorra? Is this kiss such a shock to you? _

_Yes. I suppose it…_Ulquiorra's thoughts melted away, his mind becoming blank for the first time in his life. He was only present with his surrounding. The gentle lips kissing his own and the hand holding up the back of the chair that were balancing precariously on two legs.

Their lips parted and Grimjow stood the chair back up.

"See?" He said, still in shock of himself and his actions. "That is how you tell someone you love them."

Ulquiorra nodded and Grimmjow cracked a large grin.

The Fourth took a deep breath and his mind began to slowly restart. "Oh. I see. Let us keep this between the two of us, then?"

"Yeah." Grimmjow agreed, knowing it were best. "We should or Aizen will find yet another thing he can hold over us. And, did I mention you… you are so…"

"So… what?" Ulquiorra knew the dictionary front to back and there was no way that Grimmjow was lost for one of the millions.

"Wonderful." Grimmjow finished.

"Yes. I know." Ulquiorra stood up and brushed himself off in case there were any dust lingering in Grimmjow's corner chair. "And I must leave now and learn more about this… Luppi creature and I will be speaking with you later, Grimmjow."

"Yes." The Sixth moved a side so that Ulquiorra could get to the door of his room. "And please let me-"

Grimmjow blinked. _Did he just… Yes…_ He watched the Fourth open the door into the hallway and disappear. _He just gave me a kiss goodbye…Sneaky little… _

* * *

Ulquiorra walked down the white hallways of Las Noches. The numerous Fracciones whispering in the hallway were hardly a bother to him. Nor were the bickering of the other Espada as he walked past their rooms.

Ulquiorra was content.

In the sea of trash, he had found something valuable.


End file.
